wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Thornclaw Clan
The Thornclaw Clan '''is a near extinct clan of '''Necroshamans who once hailed from the area known as Nul, in the Tundra of the twilight band around Mikros. As a clan of Nightdwellers they made their home within the maze-like glacial caverns that made up the geological make-up of their icy home. They formed long, sharp talons, as a part of evolution's push, to help them better climb the frosted ice and catch their prey. Their talons would have become so well known, for looking and acting like that of a thorn on a bush, these Nameless would have given themselves a name based off their most prized physical features. Indeed it is said there is almost always a thorn on a Thornclaw's body. And if not yet, there would be. Zekel Gloomwater, a draken poet, once described the clan during a thirteen hour long epic that had been told and retold and written in form of an one thousand and ninety five page novel known as The War Feeds. This recollection of the history of the Necroshaman and Bloodhunters would have compared the Thornclaws to that of a Cassian rose. He looked towards the frosty air as blood colored ice snows down to stain the pure white. Out of season, something crimson, beautiful to the eyes and soft to the touch, poked out to greet him. Feeling betrayed by his brothers he thought the flower to be his friend. When he reached out and touched it, he winced in pain. Finding that his blood too, would meet with the earth buried below. The War Feeds. History According to legend, the clan began with two siblings following a terrible battle between two neighboring clans. Akresh and Amythea. Akresh was stranded on an island in Nul and starving, with no one there with him except for the younger Amythea. A mysterious draken by the name of Viisk came along, and seeing the draken in a weakened state offered him power. He would change the draken, giving him all the strength he desired. Only if he would pass the draken's trials. Akresh accepted the challenge, completing one trial, then another, until he reached the third trial---a trial of sacrifice. Akresh's task was that he had to eat his own sister. His hunger was so overwhelming, and his power lust so strong he did not spend a moment to think about his actions, and swallowed her whole. And Viisk delivered on his wish. He changed Akresh, from a draken of the hunt, to one of extinction. He spent his days devouring the souls of the dead, just like he devoured his sister. But she did not die, no, she spent her days laying in his belly, eating what he ate, absorbing the souls. It wasn’t until he ate the soul of a massive wyrm that she broke free. Amythea grew and grew and grew from her brother's excess power, and she burst from Akresh’s belly, becoming a drakeness consumed by mourning. It is said that Viisk would have later taken this drakeness as his first wife. Whether or not there is any truth to this legend, it is very telling of the Thornclaw's nature. Viisk was said to have a number of children following the death of Akresh. The most constant number being nine. Although there are some accounts that only list it as eight or seven. Bruvos the Schemer, Barabas the Mourner, Orvus the Deceased, Gustav the Killer, Midas the Starved, Saral the Shepherd, Neemo the Nothing, and Averi the Matyr were the names of the children that are known. Out of the children born and lived, Gustav, Barabas, and Saral were the only ones to die a natural death. Although the fate of Saral is a fate that is under discussion and debate. Gustav created in his life time a clan that was a force of fear and influence in honor of his father. While Barabas became somewhat of a wisewoman for what remained of her clan following the deaths of Orvus and Averi, later Bruvos and Neemo. A secret agreement was created between the growing Thornclaws and the clan of Hailblade '''following the Hailblade's current clanlord '''Detrek Hailblade's discovery of the Necroshamans during his travels. He had fought in numerous conflicts, hunts, tournaments, and was a gallant but flawed warrior, typical of heroes of the era---one of his hunts left him stranded in Thornclaw territory. When the Thornclaws gave him kindness, Detrek, in his honor, would offer something in return. His Clan's friendship. It was the Thornclaw's who took this a step further. Offering to help protect the Hailblade clan from their enemies. This, of course, would include the use of the Dark Rites. It would just so happen that, during this era in the history of the Thornclaw Clan, there was a longlasting conflict between two Clans warring over control of the various islands that made up Nul; the Hailblades and the''' Briskwater Clan'. The Briskwater Clan had claimed an ancient domain over the hundreds of islands within the body of water, condemning the Hailblade as thieves and barbarians. Draken who lacked honor. Draken who did nothing but pillage and kill. The current leader of the Thornclaw clan at the time, '''Malek Thornclaw', took these condemnations and turned it around on the Briskwaters from his shadowy lair. Cursing them with the a growing greed and distrust within their own ranks. Malek planted evidence wherever he could that would cause dissent among draken in positions of power and respect. He created great illusions, blinding their eyes. Only the seer Feena Briskwater was able to see through illusions. Which she wrote about in her journal, following failed warnings towards her brethren. "The clear chill that once filled our lungs has been polluted. I fear that the mistrust between my brethren is the result of dark magics and trickery, but their ears are closed to me. Their eyes are blinded." ''Feena would exile herself from her clan later. Taking for herself the name '''Gloomwater'. Feena would later start a family with another draken exile. Birthing an entire generation of seers and soothsayers, with her gift to lift the viel of blindness passed down a thin and fragile line. Following a major defeat at the Battle of Sleetrock, which involved an island splitting into two as the ocean below swallowed up warriors from the warring clans, Briskwater finally would have had enough. The split had divided their men from each other, and the increasing levels of dissent did nothing to aid the situation. A lone Briskwater by the name of Virtuu Briskwater '''would have stood and demanded an audience with the leader of Hailblade Clan. The following negotiations, were a complicated manner. Virtuu was reportedly turned away at first, the Hailblades amused with her boldness. But Virtuu was stubborn, and cunning. She concocted schemes that would force the Hailblade clan to consider, taking with her a band of Briskwaters on missions to confuse and frighten the enemy. Using the warnings given to her by Feena as inspiration for her trickery. It was agreed within this group that they would never be able to rid themselves of the Hailblades, but they would rather need to force them to co-exist. Eventually Virtuu succeeded, and the Briskwaters and the Hailblades would have sat with each other at a stone table, with Malek sitting between them as a mediator. The resulting alliance between the clans present would have eventually become known as the '''Nulwinter Tribe, with islands and land divided equally between the three present clans, with Malek offering up land that was already claimed by the Thornclaws. This alliance, built on the shaky ground that it was, would last over 900 years. The Thornclaws would continue their initial agreement with the Hailblades. Acting as a sort of secret police within this alliance. Ensuring that the Hailblade Counciler would have the final say in the end. Both cursing and rewarding the Briskwaters for their infidelities and loyalty. Doing the same for lesser members of the Hailblades. Malek and his brethren enjoyed a position of power in which both clans would come to them for consultation. He would whisper dark words into the ears of the other councilers. And he would show them incredible secrets...forbidden secrets. The Nulwinter Tribe would grow under this thorny tree, taunting the Nul with forbidden magic. But at a consequence. Ancient beings from the past would begin to stir from the power that seeped into their bones, including a great whale that would be later given the name "Viisk". This consequence would later come back to haunt them. The alliance would have been given their first great trial with the arrival of a seafaring clan that hailed from the day side of the twilight band, the Floodstone Clan. The Flloodstones were traveling north from the southern waters of the Variance, which at the time was mostly unclaimed by any tribal alliance, save for the Crimson Tears '''of the '''Everburning Clan. The patriarch of the clan, Desden Floodstone, '''had heard whispers from other clans of a growing darkness in the north that was affecting the waters. He and his people could feel it within the currents of the oceans. They could see it within the ecosystem. It had concerned them, and they would have traveled to the north with the intent on offering aid, should it be accepted. The Thornclaws moved quickly. Accepting Dresden with open arms and inviting him to a feast. The current patriarch of the Thornclaws at the time, '''Zelimir Thornclaw, would cleverly feed them information that they felt they needed to know. Claiming that the Nulwinters were also concerned with the growing darkness. And did what they could to keep it at bay. They guided the Floodstones to the wells of power, showing them their dedication to "purity". The Floodstones believed them, for a time... The Thornclaws and the Floodstones exchanged gifts in the form of knowledge. The Floodstones were given maps of the surrounding area. They were taught how to harvest ice from the glaciers. How to preserve food through the colder lands. What plants to harvest in the tundra. While the Floodstones taught the Thornclaws how to read the winds and navigate beyond the middle of the twilight. It truly looked like another addition to the Nulwinter alliance. However there was unrest within the three Nullwinter clans. Starting with a rivalry between Edrek of the Briskwater Clan and Gustav of the Thornclaws. It started off as a simple romantic spat. Edrek and Gustav both fell in love with a drakeness named Zilvinas of the Floodstone Clan. Being the best of friends they were, their competition for Zlivinas's love was a friendly one at first. Simple pranks. Simple flirtations. It was all in good fun. Gustav did not care much for his father's manipulations, or his sibling's scramble for power. He was a simple fisherman. While Edrek was a simple tool crafter. The two had a fond and fair partnership in shared control over the beasts of the waters. Zilvinas found an admiration for both of their trades. In Gustav, she saw the spirit of a hunter. Someone she could share a passion with. In Edrek she saw the beauty of creativity. As well as a cunning mind that could challenge her. She loved them both. Her brother, Naunet, loved them both. Then. Like that of a sudden storm. Something changed between the two. Their pranks became heated attacks. Their flirtations became stinging words. It would have gotten to a point where Naunet would have to step between them many times. Naunet became the bolt that kept their bridge afloat. And Zilvinas suffered from the constant pressure to choose. What happened next could be described as nothing but a tragedy. Naunet, in an innocent attempt to bring peace between the two, would suggest that they hunted down the great whale Viisk as a united group. Naunet would guide their vessel. Edrek would provide and tend to the tools needed for their trip. Zilvinas would read the signs of the air and waters. While Gustav would be in charge of handling their survival inventory. Naunet spread word to the clans, who would have seen their clan members off. No one suspected that Edrek was secretly scheming against Gustav. The four were seen off with celebration, and it wasn't until the fortieth day that things would seem very very wrong. The hunt took a turn for a worse when they ran through into a storm. A blizzard. Which would set the group's vessel right off its course. Lost and stranded, the group began arguing over the next action they should take. Gustav would push for them to give up their hunt, and look for a way back. While Edrek would criticize Gustav for his cowardice, saying that they must push forward. When the Floodstones were pressed for an opinion, Nanuet would reveal that he was neither for one decision nor the other. Zilvinas, however, was a curious drakeness. Who wished to see what great of a beast Viisk was, having heard so many of the legends. And so, the group decided to press on, although Gustav would accept the decision begrudgingly. Ironic, since out of everyone in the group, he was most familiar with that of the hunt. Yet he felt a deep dark pit in his stomach, and could hear icy whispers in his ear that night; warning him of the betrayal that was to come. The next morning, Gustav awoke to find that all of the remaining food for their journey was missing. Including their water flasks. When confronted by his peers, he would have insisted that he did not know their fate, although Edrek would press that he purposefully threw them overboard. Because he did not wish for them to continue to search for the beast. These accusations would soon grow as the group sailed along. Turning from accusations of fear. To that of the dark arts. Finally the tension broke, and Gustav in his rage would strike out at Edrek, using his thorn-like claws to create a number of gashes across Edrek's face. Naunet, who would have time and time again dispel their arguments, had no choice but to bound Gustav's hands until they returned home. Hours after Gustav's hands were bound, a great rumbling wail was heard below, followed by a great shadow leaping above them. Edrek was snatched up into the shadow's jaw, and never seen again. As though the gods themselves had condemned him to die. The experience shook the remaining passengers with terror. Naunet would have formed a giant iceberg out of the waters around them to contain the beast, in an attempt to protect the rest of them. As Gustav bowed his head in reverence. Seeing this as a sign. They returned home empty handed, and one passenger short. Gustav couldn't be tried as the murderer of Edrek, as he had not been the one to fulfill the deed. The Thornclaw would instead have offered to compensate the Briskwater Clan for the death of their eldest heir, as ordered by his father Zelimir. He would journey out to find the very whale that had been frozen in ice by his companion, and would set to end its life. Before he left his father pulled him aside, commanding him to bring back its bones in a shadowy whisper. While the elder of the Briskwaters would demand that he bring back Edrek's body. While Gustav was gone, Nanuet and Zilvinas both began investigating the Nulwinter Tribe under suspicion of Necroshamanism. Zelimir took this moment to plant evidence against the Briskwaters. Seeing them as finally outliving their usefulness. During all of these events the Hailblades have been pushing the Nulwinter territory into the edge of the Variance, with the intent of discovering the origins of these Floodstone strangers. Their patriarch Hanrek Hailblade, would have found a kingdom of blood hunters, the Crimson Tears. Their self proclaimed King was a Draken clanlord who went by the name of Mattarias Everburning, who ruled alongside his son Synrio. The laughing king shared openly to Hanrek his people's culture and their self given task. To purge the seas surrounding the Variance of any and all darkness. To stop the foretold days of raining blood. Mattarias warned him that a great whale slumbers beneath the seas of Nul. Once it awakens, it would swallow his legacy whole. Hanrek would leave Mattarias's land with grateful words for his warning, and gifts of gold and spices. Upon his return, Hanrek would witness the Floodstone strangers executing the patriarch of the Briskwater Clan. With Zelimir watching from the sidelines. The sight of such a thing would have sent him into a blood rage. He unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Naunet and Zilvinas. "YOU DARE CAST JUDGEMENT ON MY TRIBE." As punishment he would raise his mighty blade against their family. Punishing them as they dared to punish his tribemates. Striking them down with the forces of ice and wind. A storm of blood red cold rain poured down upon those who remained. Who were imprisioned with the promises of slow deaths. A cold, dangerous air spread throughout the waters of Nul. Threatening to freeze the ships of any other Floodstone from the Variance that may be obligated to search for their lost and fallen brethren. Meanwhile the Briskwaters would have fled. Secretly carrying with them a piece of Hanrek's blade that broke off during his rage, which teemed with Necroshamic magic. Naunet and Zilvinas were both imprisioned along with the other survivors. With the promise that the Nulwinter Tribe would find use for them as the first to partake in a new insidious experiment. With the Thornclaws preparing a poison that would turn them into that of undead, thralls that would serve the Nullwinter Tribe for all eternity. Slowly pouring out their blood for the enjoyment of their dark and twisted gods. Naunet and Zilvinas both despaired, for they were trapped within a prison of the great whale of the north's making. And all they could do was wait for the Thornclaw's to finish their heinous experimentations---for their fate to finally become concrete. However, their fate would have been delayed, indeed changed, with the return of Gustav from his mission. He who tamed the Great Whale Viisk while traveling the northern waters. He would have returned riding on the monster's undead back. A burlap bag filled with the corpse of what was once his companion. He looked upon the icy prison his brethren created with confusion. For the Briskwaters that demanded their son's corpse was gone. And there was no Floodstone to be found. First, Gustav went to his father, presenting the corpse of Viisk and the corpse of Edrek both. He thought nothing of the sinister pleasure that filled his father's face. Nor did he think anything of his family's latest experiments. A Thornclaw was always experimenting after all. It wasn't until he passed by the prison one day to see his love captured in cold chains being kicked and beaten by a bored and cruel Hailblade that he would see what had occurred. Angry, he stormed to Hanrek, demanding to know why the Hailblades had imprisoned his love. And as he listened to the elder ice warrior calmly explain the sins of the Floodstones, Gustav only felt himself becoming angrier and angrier. In secret, later that night, Gustav would visit both Naunet and Zilvinas's cages. As their close friend, his wish was to hear their side of the story, after a rotten confrontation with his father. He was in between a rock and a hard place, for he still had love for the two Floodstones. And needed to know the truth. Naunet would have revealed that the Floodstones had been traveling Nul in search of a hidden darkness that was plaguing the land. "Look to the beasts of these waters. See how corrupted they have become. See the color of your skin. It is as dark and as twisted as the powers your father holds." Naunet's words enraged Gustav, in spite of their truth. But the whaletamer would look upon his love and her brother, and see that they had lost the once golden yellow glow to their skin. And his rage turned to despair. According to whispers among Draken who live on the mainland, and in other islands beyond the twilight of the Variance. A Necroshaman tribe was wiped out in a single night of blood and fire. Lead by a draken clanlord who called himself King Everburning. His bloodhunter warriors guided by a clan of forsaken, who sought revenge upon the north for casting them aside like scraps. The waters of Nul became crimson red. Bright flames could be seen far over the horizon. The skies were filled with ash and smoke for days. Some draken would mistaken this for the eruption of a volcano. That had perhaps laid dormant for centuries. It was a great and mighty two weeks. Which sparked a feast to the gods in the west. As well as sacrifices to the east. The Thornclaws were all but destroyed. With whatever survivors there were dispersing themselves into the maze like glaciers of the tundra. Wherever they could hide. The Hailblades stayed and fought until the very last of them, before Hanrek with his soldiers stood before Mattarias himself. It is said that instead of giving them death, the burning king offered them a place within the Crimson Tears. Giving Hanrek his first task of forging for himself a new blade. One dedicated to the Covenants of Blood. The group changing their clan name to Redblade. The Briskwaters would stay, them too changing their names to fit their newfound place among the Crimson Tears---'The Flamewater Clan'. Hanrek's old sword was kept behind a vault with its missing piece, guarded by bloodhunters, where it stayed until a mysterious night where it disappeared along with Mattarias's eldest son Synrio. The Fate of Gustav the Whaletamer Not many a Redblade or a Flamewater would be able to describe what happened to Gustav and the Floodstone siblings. There are rumors that the trio successfully escaped during the Night of Bloodfire. Though, its not known where they could be found now. Or whether they are living still. According to the tales of various Darken who still explore the waters of Nul. If one wanders into the glacial caverns of the tundra, and listen closely, they would be able to hear the swift footsteps of a lone hunter draken. Who sneaks out daily to fish for his small family of four. And beyond that, one could find the corpse of the great and legendary whale Viisk. Now nothing but bone. Eternally bound behind a sheet of ice.... And further beyond that....? No one can say. No one had ever survived traveling that far. Thornclaw Tradition The Thornclaws are a prideful clan in spite of their dark history. With great emphasis on the importance of one's family and kin. It was integral for a clan of Necroshaman to dedicate their lives to their clan's well being first---above everything and everyone else---for if they didn't they would surely fall to ruination. If the clan failed, so did the individual. If an individual failed, so did the clan. Harsh punishments for failure were implemented early in a Thornclaw's childhood. Such punishments often included being abandoned out in the cold of the frozen tundra. The youth were always expected to make it back to their homes on their own. In the frost. In the dark. A child's survival in such harsh environments showed promise and power. It showed cunning and skill. Children that proved themselves to be failures were more than often casted off to be devoured by the haunting beasts that roamed Mikro's night side of the twilight band. Cannibalism Within the Thornclaws, cannibalization of one's own clan members is a welcomed---and in some ways---''encouraged'' practice. Starting from the moment a Thornclaw is hatched from their egg the mother keeps a close eye on the frailest and strongest of her children. Purposefully starving them during their first waking moments to see who would feast first. Whether they be born strong or born a runt, the first to feast would be rewarded with the first bounty of their mother's teat. The remaining children would be fed, and then left to compete with each other for their parent's approval. In some cases, a child would reveal an unbearable hunger. A natural desire to consume. For a Thornclaw, this was a sign that the child had been blessed by the hidden faces of the old gods. Special attention was given to such children in hopes of encouraging their hunger. And turn their starving eyes to the necroshamic ways. Those that refused to feed themselves are more than often considered early failures. These children were left to either fall prey to darkness, or grow to become laborers within their clan's ranks. Denied access to the forbidden knowledge of the dark rites by their elders. In some rare cases, a denied Thornclaw would develop their hunger as they grow. The very system of reward and rejection is an ancient one, practiced to its greatest extent in an effort to build generations upon generations of powerful Necroshaman to come. Cases of elder Thornclaw children cannibalizing their peers is seen as a step towards 'redemption' for past failures. If an elder child brings an adult their peer's bones, the chances of past failures being forgotten were increased. Following their reception of the bones, the seniors of the tribe would travel to nearby burials to create an altar for the befallen draken, in an odd gesture of honor and respect. For it is a part of this doctrine that those who's flesh are consumed made a sacrifice, and should be honored for such. This is but one example of the Thornclaw's twisted code of honor. It is hard to say how long that the Thornclaw Clan had been performing these vile perversions of the natural law, although the tale of Akresh and Amythea, are cited as the ancient example of this practice's "success". Amythea was rewarded because her hunger was far greater than her brother's, senior clanmembers would explain. There was nothing far more dangerous than contentment, both of one's physical and spiritual state. Nothing made a Necroshaman more vulnerable. Exchange of Gifts There are some measures taken by the Thornclaw Clan to protect vulnerability. Or...rather, to completely prevent it. The act of giving a gift without demanding anything in return is a complicated manner within Thornclaw society. For a Thornclaw it was considered an honor to give a gift. More so than to receive it. Gifting a stranger is your honor and your right. It means you have power. It means you have the opportunity to become a provider. If someone provided a gift in return, a Thornclaw is expected to deny it completely. The denial of gifts ensured that a Thornclaw remains self sufficient. Gifts were dangerous. Tools of trust that weren't to be taken lightly. Every gift giving act was carefully calculated. A Thornclaw is taught from early age to always keep a watch on their company. To study them and know their needs and wants. A Thornclaw was self sufficient, but socially aware. The slightest change in the social structure of an environment could make or break the society as a whole. In this instance, the idea that the clan comes above everything else comes into play. Around ten percent of a Draken's perishable belongings---which includes food, ice, furs, leather, iron, fodder, and bone---is to be given to the clanhall, located within the Thornclaw's Keep. Where it is kept under close guard and the watchful eye of the clanlord. These Gifts to the Clan, as they are referred, are more or less reserves for the harshest of winter and most tragic of occurances. When the Clan is in desperate need of rations. Anything that ensures a Thornclaw survives, is considered sacred onto the gods. Devotion for the Gods As Necroshaman, all Thornclaw have a tendency for faithfulness to the Gods and their Covenants. Perhaps more so than a lot of their other brethren. Young Thornclaw are taught that the will of the gods comes above all else, and are expected to grow into faithful servants to the faces the gods keep hidden. From the moment they are able to sit, they are tested for their patronage. Toys are laid out for them to choose, verses are spoken to them in coarse whispers, lullabys sung with hidden meaning. By the time they reach their third year, a parent should be able to tell which covenant would suit them best---so that a shaman could determine which path the child should take. There is, of course, instances where a child's covenant could be misinterpreted. Indeed three times out of ten, there are instances where children where trained into the wrong covenant. Or they followed the teachings of more than one god. For this reason it is important for Necroshaman to stress the equal importance of all gods, and to encourage their children to focus on whatever covenant they find their strength in the most. The ultimate choice of patronage, is entirely up to the child in the end. Usually upon their thirteenth birthday. Until then, they are trained in skills related to all of the gods---The illusions and stealth and wisdom of Werza, the speech and cunning of Hazak, the combat and awareness of Shezka, the curses and hexes and control of Ravok, and the secrets of reanimation and medicine and the afterlife given by the god Fazaaar. Schools of Necroshamanism According to the teachings of Saral the Shepherd (also called Saral the Devout by the most zealous Thornclaws), every Necroshaman are children of these shadows of the gods. As children, it is not on their duty but their honor as well to always seek to emulate the gods and their power. To seek a harmony with them. "We are their conduits within this realm. An extension of their will. All that we do we do in their name, and for this reason we must honor their name. Without them, we are nothing. Without them, we have no power. Let us continue to give them glory, for we are the children of the faces our kind would see hidden. We are the nightmares our brethren fear. Without us, they also have nothing." Saral, out of the nine ancient forefathers, was notably the most dualitist in thinking. Most followers of the School of Devotion become important teachers and religious leaders within the community. As well as advisors for clanlords during tough times. No one understood the strain of leadership as well as them. It was with Saral that the doctrine of survival would have its beginnings. His siblings, however, had their own unique approaches to the gods and their covenants. Neemo the Nothing preached the doctrine of self assurance. He taught that one could not rely on simply the gods alone. And that an individual person was responsible for their fate. That a person did not necessarily need to serve the gods in order to be successful. "We are all our own gods. The spirits of the Five live within us. We are them, they are us. If one does not look after oneself, then they shall be blinded to their own potential." ''His teachings, would have eventually become the least popular, thus earning him his title "Nothing". Averi the Matyr taught the doctrine of sacrifice, and believed that Necroshaman should give up everything for the sake of their gods, material possessions and all. She and Saral had slight disgreements on the level of devotion that is needed for the godhood. While Saral stressed the importance of clan and family as means of survival, Averi would teach that attachments such as friends and family got in the way. ''"True Necroshaman would deny themselves of their flesh blood. For such things are not of the world in which Fazaar is Master. Amythea was able to sacrifice both herself and her brother for power, and so should we. So that we too can receive the blessings passed upon us by Viisk." ''Averi, ironically, would have been seen as an almost motherly figure by those who follow her teachings, earning her the name Averi the Matron by the most devout. Out of every member of the clan, those that follow the School of Sacrifice were always the most willing to participate in the giving of gifts. Which is truly a tradition most sacred among the followers of Averi's teachings. She was also seen as the most lonely by the bloodhunters who studied her. Many noted that her denial of attachment stemmed from a fear of losing others like she lost Orvus and Viisk. Both of which she had held in high regard before their passing. Barabas the Mourner focused much of her teachings on the importance of ancestors to the lives of current and future generations of Necroshaman. Her doctrine was the doctrine of respect, and honor. And out of her siblings she was perhaps the most faithful to Viisk and his authority in the clan. When Viisk had died, no one mourned him in such a devoted and profound matter. Barabas was never known to stop mourning. Purposefully decorating her body with traditional tattoos---adding a new and more painful one each year until the day of her death. ''"Viisk paved the way for our family to grow. He gave me and my mate his blessing. He blessed Gustav's union. He blessed Bruvos, and even Neemo. He gave our mother the power she deserved. What else are we to do but honor him, and honor this land he has so graciously secured for us. He lives within us, as the beast that lurks deep below these waters. And he sings to us the song of the gods. Let us sing back to him. And may the gods bless our honor." Following this declaration, a day was marked to pay respect to Viisk the Patriarch. A day that would later mark legendary sightings of a great and terrible whale beast. This day, of which much joyous fear was beheld, would soon become known as the Day of Whalesong. Those who follow the School of Mourning would always compose a song to sing before their tribe on this day. And play from a flute made from whalebone. Notably, this school was also responsible for funeral arrangements, and beginning the Thornclaw tradition of Rememberance. While they did not shy away from using the bones of the dead to create animations, or lifting the veil for others to consult the primal echoes of the spirits, it was always expected for one to ask permission first. Making this the only school of necroshamanism within the Thornclaw Clan where personal relationships were formed with a Necroshaman's construct, and all of captured souls. Orvus the Deceased was the first of the ancients to die. However, many claim that he lived beyond death. His was the doctrine of immortality. Of ways of cheating death or living beyond it. From the collection of statements from various mediums from the School of Mourning who channeled Orvus's spirit---it would be revealed that Orvus had an intense belief that it was a Necroshaman's duty to prepare themselves for life after death. That much of a Necroshaman's life ought to be spent with the constant awareness that they will die one day, and that there was nothing they could do about it, and that the only way to achieve immortality was to ensure that one's influence would never be vanquished. "The true secret of death is that one can never escape it. I cannot recount to you the number of times I have seen Fazaar stand before me with the doorway opened for me to step through. My father, welcoming me home. Did I cower before the door opened before me? Did I deny my god's request to step through? I did. Once. But then, it was as though a veil was lifted from my eyes. I saw the opportunity that laid beyond that door, and I entered without fear. For I was going home with my father. Despair not my brethren, for true life lies beyond the door of death. True immortality rests with Fazaar. Live your life in such a way so that you too will receive the precious key. Then, and only then, can you truly call yourself a Necroshaman." ''Much like the School of Mourning, the School of Dying encouraged constant interaction with the dead. The indoctrinated of this school would spend half of their life engaging in potions to prolong themselves until they felt they were ready to finally pass. Secret elixirs of immortality was created from this school. As well as guidebooks for the journey beyond death's door. Primarily those of this school became medicine men and women. Gifted in the healing arts. Their insight on the appropriate times to ensure a person's continuous health was legendary. Indeed they have both caused and cured many of the diseases that plagued the Thornclaw clan over the years. Thusly, they become important instruments of power for those within the School of Scheming. Those that follow the School of Scheming follow true the teachings of Bruvos the Schemer. Also known as Bruvos the Betrayer to Bloodhunter circles. Bruvos was the eldest of the children of Viisk. And was, ironically, his most loyal of his nine children. His title, the Betrayer, could be attributed to his role in the fall of his brother, Gustav the Killer. The favored child of his brethren. Bruvos followed the Covenent of Treachery. His patron, that of Havak. ''"I did what I had to do. Gustav. My brother. He was too blinded by his love to rule the clan. My brothers and sisters, they were too weak to deal with him. Too frightened by his fury. They could not see, his fury was his ultimate weakness." Followers of the School of Scheming know how essential treachery is to the survival of the clan. How essential it was to keep the weak from positions of power. Things such as love or passion were considered dangerous to the survival of the clan. Those of the Schemer School often took it among themselves to root out what would make a ruler deficient...Before destroying such a thing at its core. As such, the School worked on a system of checks and balances. No Necroshaman was given too much power over the other. No stone was allowed to be left unturn. They say that followers of Bruvos are more than often the coldest of draken. With hearts as dark and frozen as the tundra that made up the Thornclaw territories. They purposefully remove themselves from all emotion, and attachments of any kind, so that they may become the sort of advisors their clan needed in order to survive. Their lord and master was that of logic. Knowledge and insight above all else reigned supreme. They were the teachers, the keepers of tomes. They knew every secret, every hidden bit of information that past silently like shadow through the ears of their copatriots. Because of this awareness of even the darkest secrets hidden away by fellow members within the clan, they were the most feared out of any of the schools. It was not unheard of for a Thornclaw to disappear into the night after a compromising mishap. Gustav the Killer, while considered a draken who very much wore his heart on his sleeve, was indeed terrifying in his fury and power and all his strength. Because of how ruthless and awe inspiring he was as a commander, he was often favored more than his brothers and sisters, personally called the Champion of Viisk. Known as Gustav the Conquerer among the most devout of Thornclaws, he was known for slaughtering any bloodhunters that may have been seeking out the Patriarch Viisk. All in his name. And then, adding the bodies of those that threatened his brothers and sisters to such a pile. Gustav was beloved by his family for his dedication to his clan. A beloved son, brother, mate, father, and clanlord. He was willing always the one who took initiative. Always the one on the front lines. The first to volunteer. The first to lead. His soul was said to be a fire that refused to be snuffed out by the harshest wind. His will was said to be unbreakable. Ironically, Gustav was not at all that different from the very Bloodhunters he set out to destroy. Gustav was noted by Zekel Gloomwater as; A creature of honor. He shined like that of the dreaded sun. And that was terrifying to draken such as Bruvos. Everything he did was good and kind to his brethren. All of his words were of a jolly good nature. How was it that such a gentle beast became a horrific killer. Yet. Would never touch a defenseless being. How can such a draken call himself Champion? Followers of Gustav treasure the teachings of Shezka. Knowing your enemies weaknesses and exploiting them for your own gain. Absolute power comes above all else. And many of this school dedicate themselves to training their body as well as their wits. These often become the hunters and huntresses of the Thornclaw clan. Who scour the night for both enemy and victim. There are legends of a ninth child begotten by Viisk. One that was devoured upon its birth. No name has been recorded of the creature. But among most circles, Necroshaman and Bloodhunter allike, the child is simply known as 'The Devoured'. Not much is known about the mysterious Devoured. Only the myth that when he or she was a bastion of power upon their birth. Bestowing such great power upon each of their siblings until one would take the initiative to swallow them whole. There are many debates over which of the other eight would have done the deed. Many would claim it was Gustav, others Bruvos. And still others would claim the Neemo the Nothing would have devoured his brother. Out of sheer envy and need. And even then there were others who insisted upon Midas the Starved. Who was known to be a draken who consume and consume and consume. Never to sate his greed or his lust and gluttony. Out of the Devoured and the Starved two seperate schools of cannibalism surfaced. Category:Draken Clans Category:Organizations